fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Derik LeRose
Derik LeRose is an independent mage operating within the country of Bantia, as well as the countries most revered doctor within the magic community. He has built a home for himself and his family in the island city of Histass in the countries southern waters. He has a lab there as well, where he studies the effect magic has on the ecosystems there. While his interest is mostly for the academic world, he is often called on to consultant for the Magic Council, as his knowledge with magic, as well as biology, make him a vary valuable asset. Furthermore, his is also a very powerful mage, making use of Green Magic for research, and combat should the situation ever arise. Unfortunately, while extremely intelligent, he is also a massive coward, preferring to avoid conflict however he can. Appearance Derik is a rather bland looking man. He stands five feet and four inches tall, with a slim build. He has short, black hair that he slicks back, and is often seen with a moderate amount of stubble because he forgets to shave. He has bright green, almost yellow eyes, and is almost always seen with a smile. Because he works far more than anyone should, he is almost always seen wearing a long white lab coat. He dons it literally any time he is outside of his house; work, chores, research even venturing into town to buy groceries. He caries a number of notebooks within the coat's inner pockets, and a red pen in the breast pocket that was a gift from his wife. Other than that, Derik will sport a pair of brown jeans and a plain grey t-shirt. Lastly he typically dons a set of green flip flops without socks, calming that having cold feet somehow helps him think better. He caries a number of vials containing seeds on the inside of his lab coat that he can manipulate through his magic. Personality For all intensive purposes, Derik has the perfect personality for a doctor. He is kind and compassionate, often putting the needs of others before his own. It isn’t uncommon for him to work well into the night for a patient, or whenever he believes he’s making progress with his research. This can often cause him to overwork himself; however, his wife has long since developed a way to pull him from these bouts. All she has to ask is, ‘’who would I call if you got sick?’’, and Derik will immediately drop everything and return to his family. Despite his workaholic attitude, he never prioritises his work over his family. He sets aside at least two full days a week to spend time with them, as well as evenings so that they can eat dinner together. Because of the unpredictable nature of his job, there are occasions where an emergency will force him to brake from his schedule, however he does try his best to adhere to it as much as he can. While he possesses a vastly superior intellect compared to the average person, Derik doesn’t like bragging about how smart he is, or anything for that matter. While true that he will share his accomplishments, it is always for academic purposes and never to make himself feel superior to anyone else. This also plays well into him being a doctor; he is very personable with his patients, going to great lengths to ensure they understand what he is trying to say. Even in situations of grim news, Derik is as honest as he can be while still coming across as compassionate, believing that causing despair or sugar-coating things can be just as damaging as any terminal illness. He can keep his calm throughout most situations, in combat he is, in short, a total coward. As he found out in his short time working for the Magic Council, he has absolutely no proclivity towards combat. In most training drills, Derik would perform relatively ok, at long range. In an actual fight at close range, though, he would freeze one hundred present of the time. This was basically the sole reason he left the council, deciding to take a more passive roll in life then that of a solder. He is still a mage, quite a powerful one at that, so he has developed a number of ways to deal with the unruly. History Born in one of Bantia’s many island city’s, Derik lived a relatively comfortable life. His father was a doctor and his mother was a scientist, so Derik’s immersion into the intellectual world began from pretty much the moment he could speak. Life was good for him; he had access to just about any knowledge or research material that a child could wish for, however there was one subject that festinated him more then the sciences’, Magic. While Darik’s parents where more than happy to assist him in any way they could, neither of them where mages. This became a problem for a while, as Derik’s focus slowly began turning from the sciences to magic, where there where significantly less resources available. After a few years’ study, Derik thought he found a solution by the time he entered his mid teens. He signed up for an internship with the country’s own branch of the Magic Council, figuring this would enable him to pursue his studies in a much better environment. Though his parents where sad to see him go, they understood and respected his decision, and took his first few steps into the world of mages. Things did not go smoothly for him at first. For the first few months, all he really did was grunt work. Sure, he caught onto the occasional training session, but his studies slowly began to suffer for it. To compensate for this, he began to head out on patrols with some of the rune knight squadrons, hoping to learn from experience, rather than from a book. This didn’t work out that well either, as it was at this time that Derik came to realise he was an absolute coward when confronted with danger. After a few years of working for the council, Derik returned home with a much better understanding of Magic. After being greeted by his parents, he decided that working as an active mage wasn’t quite what he wanted out of life. Returning to his home, he again fell back into studying under his parents, and after a few months, declared he had decided to become a doctor. A full decade later, Derik had achieved his degree and already had a reputation across the country. The thing that set him apart, was that he used what he learned in the Council in conjunction with Green Magic to create an unconventional but highly effective means of medicine. This also allowed him to become especially known within the magic community, as his knowledge in both fields allowed him to specialise in treating other mages. Ten years ago, Derik was called upon to aid in the recovery of one of the country's guild masters, Jaina Donwheel, who had been grievously injured after an intense battle. The prognoses was grim; a missing eye, a severed right arm, and what was left of the woman's left leg had to be amputated just below the knee. The injury's where fairly easy to deal with, however Jaina's bullheaded ness made any sort of follow-up incredibly difficult. Over the course of a few months though, Derik began to respect her tenacity, and the two soon became close friends. Upon Jaina's request, Derik even began schooling her in medicine in between check-in's, allowing her to look after the other people in her guild even after she was forced to retire. Currently, while he is a doctor first, Derik now spends his time with his family, researching better and ever improving means to heal patients. He is on call as a consultant for the Magic Council whenever they need him, however he adamantly states that he will never step into combat if he can avoid it. Magic and Abilities Green Magic - Derik's only magic, which he mainly uses to grow medicine for his research. While not necessarily designed for combat, Derik has adapted quite a few strategies to employ should he be drawn into a fight. With this magic, he is able to both accelerate the growth of plants, and control their traits and attributes depending on the species of the plant he began with. He is unable to directly control the plant's genes; that is to say, alter any plant in any manner he wishes. However, it is well within his capability to alter it's traits. For example, he can't alter something as simple as a flower into a plant that can produce poison. However, he can alter an already poisonous plant to control the poison's effects. This is his main method of fighting, producing various venoms and toxins to debilitate opponents. Or he could switch to carnivorous plants should he wish to get a little more physical. His cowardice often deters him from actually fighting at all, be he figures it better to be prepared just in case. *'Yggdrasil' - Less of an attack, and more of a means to which Derik congers his plants. He begins with a seed, allowing him to manipulate the growth of the plant at the most base level and adapt it into whatever he needs. It can be use for offence, simply lashing the vines at an opponent, or twisting the branches into a wall as a form of defence. They can keep growing for as long as Derik has magic to supply, however the plants seem to age rapidly while under Derik's influence. In short, the bigger his plants become, the more aged and frail they become. *'Panacea' - Another more universal spell, used to produce medicine while in the field. This can come in two forms. the first is a bundle of leaves; more commonly used for dressings to wounds or as a low grade sedative. The second is in liquid form, produced from a pitcher plant or from something resembling a thinly skinned fruit. These take longer to grow, but can produce a lot wider a variety of compounds. Derik has admitted that his quick remedies don't hold a candle to conventional medicine, however they are better than nothing when in a pinch. *'Spore Cannon' - A spell Deric generally uses to knock out an opponent without harming them, or sometimes as an means to sedate patients in a pinch. He will use his magic to grow a large flower, with the petals arraigned into a narrow cone shape. At a slight provocation, the flower with spew a mist of pollen at Deric's intended target, carrying a wide array of pathogens and effects. For medicine, it can be used to create and distribute sedatives, pain killers, or sometimes even to sanitise a wound. Offensively, the pollen spewed can be used to paralyze an opponent for up to an hour, put them to sleep, or even tire an opponent out. Deric states that he will never use this spell to poison someone however, as using his medical knowledge to do so would go against his Hippocratic Oath. *'Rose Wire' - One of Derik's few spells crafted for combat. It begins resembling a large rose, but with orange pestles instead of red. An array of thorny vines the erupt from around the flower, lashing out at Deric's target. This spell can be used either as a direct attack, or sent through the ground as a surprise attack. The vines will continue to grow, but suffer from the aging drawback of Derik's other spells. *'Wolf Trap' - One of Derik's few spells crafted for combat. Deric will craft a semi sentient plant resembling a large Venus fly trap. It moves somewhat like an octopus, scuttling around the ground on a mass of vines, and a large pair of leaves at the top resembling a set of jaws. It has no teeth, however the thrones lining the "mouth" do resemble an intimidating set of fangs, and are just as effective. Typically it will be used to harass opponents, chasing and snapping after a target, however in actuality it is much more intimidating that it is threatening. *'Pineapple Bomb' - One of Derik's few spells crafted for combat. First; Derik will manipulate his vines into a large palm tree, complete with around a dozen red pineapple fruits. The fruits will begin to vibrate and belch steam, an after sustaining a sudden impact, the fruits will detonate with the force of a small bomb. The force of an individual fruit is enough to damage structures, however if the whole tree is swung, it has the force to blow a whole house away. 'Abnormally High Magic Level - '''Despite his cowardice, Derik is a highly skilled mage with an unusually high capacity of magic for someone who doesn't practise it on a regular basis. His tie working at the Magic Council may have contributed to this, however there are some, even within the Council who speculate that Derik is simply a naturally gifted mage. Where he not such a coward, or interested in joining a guild, for that matter, he would probably rank as an average S-class mage. There really isn't any way to test this though, as Derik rarely if ever engages in combat so gaging his exact strength has been difficult. '''Incredible Intellect - '''Naturally gifted with a photographic memory, as well as a highly logical thought process, Deric could be considered an intellectual genius. He was well suited to his long years of study, being able to remember most of what he reads on the first try. Not only that, but he as excellent pattern recognition, which aids him both in his daily tasks as a doctor and should he be unfortunate to be dragged into a fight. Numerus people have mentioned that he’s like a walking encyclopedia, but Deric will often become embarrassed should someone actually say this to him. '''Skilled doctor - ' Being the prime focus of his tenure at school, as well as a major part of his life training as a field medic for the Magic Council, Derik has accumulated quite a bit of knowledge as a professional doctor. He practises more as a general physician in his day to day life, but he also has experience as a chiropractor, dietitian, even some practise as a surgeon. He took a few intro courses for psychology, however he clams that maters of the mind are beyond him. '''Poor Physical Strength - '''Being an intellectual and a family man, Derik has next to no time for any physical activity outside of everyday needs. Even during his time at the council, he barely scrapped by any physical examination and managed to stay purely on academic credit alone. In a straight up fight, his skill and diversity with magic allow him to deal with threats long before they get close enough to engage in a fistfight, however he can still be overwhelmed by a surprise attack, as he also lacks any sort of close combat training. Stats Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters Category:Human Category:Mage Category:Independent Mage Category:Male Category:Males Category:Plant Magic Users Category:Doctor Category:Caster-Mage Category:Former Magic Council Members